In this past year both the BRADS program and the physical repository have expanded and improved. In the past year the BRADS Committee has evaluated two new requests for data and or specimens. The physical repository continues to grow in terms of the number of specimen collections they maintain. The repository is dedicated to improving services to allow a seamless interface with the NICHD DASH datasharing site. All of these endeavors have a common goal: to generate multiple resources for Division investigators that ensure DIPHR conducts the best possible research.